Sole
Sole is a fictional land filled with magic. The wizard Kasai Kami was born as raised here Locations The Republic of Idianos *'Idianos ' - Idianos is the biggest of the islands in Sole. Idianos serves as the main setting for Heroes: Rising to Heroes: Ragnarok. Kasai Kami was born on Idianos. They are the biggest island in Sole and because of this they have won the two great wars. The majority of the island serves The God of Creation, it is also the main area of the world with Divines The Agbara Dominion *'Agbara ' - The center of the Agbara Dominion. The island of Agbara is extremely loyal to The God of Destruction. Due to this, most Demons and Dizari reside here. *'Okko Isles ' These three small islands off the coast of Agbara are named after the Demon Lord Okkonuno. They have been trying to invade Gathlan for many years but are stopped each time. The Arruon Empire *'Rhiekor ' - Rhiekor is an islands near the bottom of the world map. Since Rhiekor was established it has had wars with Sundilsa. The Great Dominic Idon was born in Rhiekor. The decedent of Dominic Idon, Eryx Idon was the one who joined Rhiekor, Sundilsa and Archoros together to create The Arruon Empire. *'Sundilsa ' - Sundilsa is the birth place of Blake Knight, who murdered the first high king of Arruon. *'Archoros ' - Archoros is a small set of islands each around the same size of Blossom Isle. Independent Islands *'Blossom Isle ' - Blossom Isle is a small island of the coast of Idianos. Not much is known about this land, they are independent and have stayed out of both of the wars. It is said to be around the same size as The United Kingdom located on Earth *'Gathlan ' - Gathlan is a large island off the coast of Idianos. Not much is known about this land. *'Agerian ' - These are a small set of islands near the center of Sole. Not much is known about these islands as of yet apart from that one of the strongest Dizari ever was sealed away on the smallest island. Time-line *Creation © 0 - 100,000,000,000: Sole was created. *After Creation (AC) 0: First humans where born *After Creation (AC) 13,573: Hakai kills a human out of revenge and Kurai is born. Earth is Created. *First Ragnarok (FR) 0: Kurai is unleashed upon the world of Sole. *First Ragnarok (FR) 247: Kurai creates the Demons. *First Ragnarok (FR) 278: Kurai creates the Dragons *First Ragnarok (FR) 29,748: Kurai is sealed away by Shiro, many gods have been killed. *After First Ragnarok (AFR) 0 – 9,256: Sole is Re-built. *After First Ragnarok (AFR) 10,937: Humans of Rhiekor discover about a new End of Everything. *Before Rhiekor Disaster (BRD) 0 – 8,691: Human's of Rhiekor unleash a swarm of Demon's upon Arruon. *Rhiekor Disaster (RD) 0 – 3: Human's of Rhiekor begin to live under ground. *Rhiekor Disaster (RD) 11,450: Dominic Idon is born. *Rhiekor Disaster (RD) 11,472 – 11,473: Dominic Idon ends the disaster. *After Rhiekor Disaster (ARD) 0 – 1: Dominic Idon becomes a Dizari. *After Rhiekor Disaster (ARD) 4: Dominic Idon discovers he is immortal. *After Rhiekor Disaster (ARD) 4 – 23,890: Dominic Idon travelled Sole. *After Rhiekor Disaster (ARD) 23,891: The First High King of Arruon is murdered by Blake Knight who begins a new war. *Arruon War (AW) 0 – 4: Dominic Idon defeats Blake Knight and ends the war, Dominic willingly gave his own life energy knowing he would die to save Arruon. *After Arruon War (AAW) 0 – 16,981: World Peace. *After Arruon War (AAW) 16,982: The Arruon Empire is created and led by Eryx Idon. *First Great War (FGW) 0: The Republic of Idianos is created along with The Agbara Dominion. *First Great War (FGW) 1 – 156: The three super powers battle. *First Great War (FGW) 157: First Divines are born. *First Great War (FGW) 162: End of the war, Millennium is created. *After Great War (AGW) 0 – 7,560: World Peace. *After Great War (AGW) 7,561: Evidence of a Second Ragnarok is found. *Before Ragnarok (BR) 6,783: Kasai Kami is born. *Before Ragnarok (BR) 6,809: Kurai is unleashed once again. Second Ragnarok begins. *Second Ragnarok (SR) 0: Kurai destroys most of Idianos. *Second Ragnrok (SR) 1: Kasai returns and defeats Kurai. *After Second Ragnarok (AR) 0: Adeen Kami is born. *After Second Ragnarok (AR) 17: Adeen starts at Jigan Training Hall. *After Second Ragnarok (AR) 26: Second Great War Begins. *Second Great War (SGW) 0: The Agbara Dominion invades Idianos. *Second Great War (SGW) 1: The Arruon Empire joins the battle. *Second Great War (SGW) 2: The Divines of the Jigan Wizard Hall become young for one last battle, Idianos wins the great war. *After Second Great War (ASGW) 1: The Dizari sealed away on Agerian escapes *After Second Great War (ASGW) 93: Kasai Kami dies at the age of 150 *More to come later Biggest Battles ''' Second Ragnarok '' - Kasai Kami vs Kurai; As these two titans engaged in battle they both reached their strongest forms quickly. Kasai in his True Drive and Kurai at 100% Unlock, their respective Power levels being; Kasai: 500,000,000,000. Kurai: 500,000,000,000,000. Kasai had to use his Corrupted blood to even out the battle, at a cost of Kasai sanity while he was using the magical power. With this his power was able to reach Kurai's being at 500,000,000,000,000. Every punch and attack they hit each other with caused huge explosions, leaving craters in the ground around them. Due to this Kasai was able to move Kurai away from his friends and onto a un inhabited island off the coast of Idianos. Kasai was able to lock Kurai back away into his separate dimension via using his Divine Drive to half Kurai's power and add it onto his own. Trivia *Rhiekor, Sundilsa and Archoros where once used in a different book created by DeanFungi, but this book was scrapped. *If an island has no name or isnt in a faction its because its not owned by someone. DeanFungi is lazy and cant be asked to create names. *The Scar of Sole was created during Kurai's third attack of Sole. Zalsai and Kurai engaged in battle leaving a huge scar on the world.